Holiday Event - Wolf/Part 3
Holiday Event - Wolf #''Holiday Bakugan - Porcoone'' #''Storyline 3'' ---- Jack) *Grabs Bug’s hand and shakes it* Nice job, but you could have done better...My turn now! Bug) YES SIR, YES LEADER-SIR! Jack) Ability Activate! Burst Your Bubble! ( Alirax stomps on the ground, making water explode under the opponent ) ( Alirax lands on the ground with a stomp ) ( Water comes together ) BOOM! ( The water explodes under Porcoone ) ( Porcoone blasts into the air, gathering some breath ) Jack) Ability Activate! Water Bomb! ( Alirax releases a large ball of water from his mouth towards his opponent ) Alirax) TAKE THIS! *Mouth fills with water quickly, as he fires a large ball towards Porcoone* Zion) Ability Activate! Liquiburn Slash! ( Porcoone slashes the opponent with heated water come out of his claws ) ( The large ball of water gets closer and closer to Porcoone ) ( Porcoone moves his front paws, allowing them to fill up with water that becomes heated ) Porcoone) SPIKE, WE MUST SLASH-SLASH! *Slashes the large ball of water into steam* Jack) *Looks at Zion* Should have expected...Ability Activate! Splash the Slams! ( Alirax grabs the opponent with his feet and slams his opponent onto the ground, making water splash ) Zion) Ability Activate! Pain Roller! ( Porcoone rams the opponent back first, rolling off the opponent slowly afterwards ) ( Porcoone rotates in midair, his back facing Alirax ) ( Alirax fearlessly charges towards Porcoone ) ( Porcoone and Alirax get closer and closer, while above Porcoone’s spike inserted in the ground ) Zion) Ability Activate! Vortex’s Rage! ( Porcoone’s grounded spike gathers energy from the air and releases a beam at the opponent ) ( Alirax holds his legs out ) ( Porcoone’s grounded spike gather’s energy, charging a green beam at its tip ) ( Porcoone crashes in-between Alirax’ legs, getting quills stuck in Alirax’s shorts ) ( A beam comes out of the quill ) ( Alirax flips, slamming Porcoone down into the ground ) ( Water splashes into the sky ) BOOM! ( The beam crashes into the underground ceiling, after missing Alirax ) ( A bag falls from the ceiling ) BANG! ( The bag crashes onto the ground ) ( Alirax punches Porcoone’s body with his bubbled palms ) Alirax) *Rolls off Porcoone* YOU RUINED MY SHORTS! *Grabs his shorts, yanking them right off* BAKUGAN DON’T WEAR SHORTS! ( Many Bakugan come out of their ball forms ) Alirax) … ( The Bakugan charge towards Alirax ) Zion) CRAP! Ability Activate! Metamorphosis! ( Porcoone’s quills and scales all stick up like a pine-cone, allowing Porcoone to morph into his real form ) ( Porcoone’s quills and scales lift like a pine-cone does, as he glows white and hardens ) Alirax) *Flies into the air* I DID NOTHING! ( A Bakugan leaps ) ( Alirax punches the Bakugan ) ( Water burst, the Bakugan back into his buddies ) ( The Bakugan fall like dominoes ) Alirax) Geez...*Looks at Jack* They do-''' '''( A Bakugan appears behind Alirax, throwing him onto the ground ) ( Porcoone’s body cracks open ) ( A white light seeps from the crack, then goes off ) ( Alirax slowly gets up, except more and more Bakugan come and assault him; Jack’s unable to help Alirax at all ) ( A white light erupts in the sky ) ( All the Bakugan, including Jack, Zion, and Bug look up ) ( A white Bakugan dripping yellow sparkles hovers in the air. She has a sparrow’s kind of head and wings, with a large beak. Her wings are completely made of scales, like her whole body, but the wings are golden in color, with light blue here and there. This Bakugan’s hands have long, sharp claws. Her feet have sharp talons, while her tail has its own claw tipped stinger. Golden quills run down from her forehead to her tail ) ( The Bakugan back away from a beaten down Alirax ) ( Bug and Jack back away, while dragging Mammoth ) ( Porcoone’s true form screeches, making Porcoone’s lonely spike go underground ) ( Bug and Jack stop their movement and dig through their pockets for Bakugan ) ( White quills rise from the ground around Mammoth, Jack, and Bug ) ( Jack and Bug pull more Bakugan out of their pockets and try to throw them out ) ( A few quills wrap around each of their hand, keeping the Bakugan from being dropped or thrown ) Jack) WHAT IS THIS?! ( The quills continue to grow, until Jack and Bug are hang from their hands, without their feet touching the ground ) Bug) I’M TOO HIGH, I WANT DOWN! ( Jack, Bug, and Mammoth become trapped in a cone like cell ) Zion) Meet Anquillen. Alirax) EASY, I CAN BEAT YOU! Zion) You think so *Raises eyebrow*...? Anquillen) SPIKES FOR YOU TOO! *Swings wings, making two spikes or quills come off her wings and shoot towards Alirex* ( Alirex hops off the ground, while laying ) ( The two spikes each hit one side of Alirex’s wings, pinning him to the ground ) Zion) Ability Activate! Shimmering Endjoyment! ( Anquillen lifts her head into the air, gathering energy in her mouth, lowering it and releasing a beam at her opponent ) ( Anquillen lifts her head into the air, looking at the ceiling ) ( Energy gathers in Anquillen’s mouth ) Alirex) THIS IS CHEAP! I CALL THIS CHEAP! PINNING ME TO THE GROUND ISN’T RIGHT! Jack) *Looks at the ground* We failed... Bug) Sorry, Master Jack...*Turns into his ball form* ( Mammoth suddenly turns to his ball form too ) ( Anquillen lowers her head, releasing a beam out of her mouth ) Alirex) I SHOULDN’T LOSE HERE! I CANNOT LOSE HERE! I WILL NOT LO-''' '''BOOM! ( White sparkles shoot into the air, after the beam crashes into Alirex ) ( Alirex comes out of the sparkles in his ball form ) ( Anquillen flies in circles, making the air glisten with golden sparkles ) Zion) *Looks at Jack* How could you do all this... Jack) It all wasn’t fair...I de-''' '''Zion) Life’s not fair, sometimes you have to wait for opportunities...BUT YOU DIDN’T! Instead, you took money from parents...A few days of fun from so many kids *All the Bakugan out of their ball forms look at Jack* ...Those kids deserve their Bakugan back, while you deserve time to rethink your actions. I cannot believe I thought of you as a friend, not my rival I’d face a few times every week in video games. I’m ashamed of you, enjoy your time in prison. Anquillen) *Stops flying in circles* SHOOOOOOOOT! Over the next few days, every child’s Bakugan are returned. Jack has been locked in juvenile detention awaiting to know if he’ll be charged as an adult or not. His Bakugan, Alirex, has been released from his ownership and find a new partner. After realizing what he’ wants to do in the future, Zion, has also released Porcoone from his ownership in hopes she’ll find a new partner. However, Porcoone does come back to see Zion every once and awhile and annoy him, while he looks around for nice schools he could go to. Porcoone still likes to take hits at Zion’s red hair, addressing him as a hothead. ''A few months later, Zion addresses Porcoone...'' Zion) Look, I need you to stop coming back here Porcoone...I need you to find a new partner and move on, I’m going to be busy. You know, I’m going to go to college soon...Meaning, I’m not going to be around nor mess with you. I’m also almost 18 and I don’t want a girl seeing me with you. Porcoone) SHOOT NO! Zion) I shoot yes. Porcoone) You’re my buddy, I will always come back. Zion) I’m not going to be around and my parents are moving soon... Porcoone) But... Zion) It’s time for us to more on...Porcoone, I wish you the best in your next partner...*Gets up* Porcoone) … Zion) Nice knowing you...*Walks away from Porcoone* Porcoone) SHOOT, SPIKE! *Runs in front of Zion* Wait, I have something for you...I know the holidays passed a few months ago, but I’m not going to see you during the next holiday season, so belated and late birthday and holiday present! *A golden quill shoots off Porcoone’s back, I made it for you, Hothead. Zion) *Catches the quill* Thanks...*Gets on his knee* I’ll miss you, you know...*Hugs Porcoone* OW, OW, OW, GET OFF ME! Porcoone) SHOOT, YOU STABBED YOURSELF AGAIN! '' What does this mean for Porcoone and Alirex? Where could they possibly be heading? Did you like my Holiday Entry? Was it unexpected at all? (Expect the Unexpected) Comment below.'' Category:Holiday Event Entry Category:Jack Category:Bug Category:Mammoth Category:Alirax Category:Porcoone Category:Anquillen